Symbols of Happy Nation
[[Happy Nation|'Happy Nation']]' '''uses a variety of symbols both to represent it abroad and to it's own citizens. Flag '''National Flag' Known as the "Great Banner of Happiness" officially, and commonly as the "Happy Flag" or "Smiley Flag". The Flag of Happy Nation consists of a black border with a gold center, and has a happy face in the center, offset toward the fly. It takes some inspiration from the Flag of Prussia, but is still it's own design. The flag was designed in 2013, replacing the Old Happy City flag. The national flag is governed by a Flag Code, which stipulates both it's design and handling. The flag is to be prevented from coming into contact with the ground, and is to be folded ceremonially when not in use. War Flag The Happy Nation War Ensign is used by the Happy Nation Armed Forces. It is the flag of Old Happy City, which the military retained as their banner after the Flag Resolution of 2013. It consists of three horizontal strips of equal height, consisting of black, gold, and black. The happy face is located in the same location as on the national flag; in the center stripe and offset towards the fly. The flag is flown by all branches of the military, and serves as a naval jack as well. In addition, when international flags are flown in Happy Nation, when these countries are at war with Happy Nation it is customary to replace their flag with the War Flag. Provincial Flags Each of Happy Nation's Provinces; Leetland, Bernicke, and Gichiakin have their own unique flag, that is governed by their own flag codes. Gichiakin Flag.png Bernicke Flag.png File%3ALeetland_Flag.png Seal The Seal of Happy Nation was originally intended to be the emblem of the military only, but by Council resolution was declared the national emblem. It consists of a blue shield, symbolizing freedom and security, two crossed rifles, signifying the ability of self defense, an olive wreath, symbolizing the desire for peace, an eagle, symbolizing nobility, and the red banner in remembrance of blood that has been spilt for the nation and it's people. The Seal appears on Government documents, as well as on the Happy Thought. It is also embossed on the cover of the Happy Nation Passport. There has been talk about updating the seal in recent years, but the old version remains in use as of early 2018. National Bird The peregrine falcon is the national bird of Happy Nation, selected due to it's ability to defend itself, support itself, and it's perceived loyalty. It is the fastest known bird, and is used heavily be the Happy Nation Air Force as their own emblem. In addition, it is felt by some that the yellow and black of the beak and eyes is reminiscent of the Happy Face emblem of Happy Nation. National Mammal The White Tailed Deer was selected as the National animal for it's status as one of the most important wild food sources, and thus the ability to provide for it's citizens, but also because the deer is a majestic creature. The deer is coveted for it's horns and it's meat, and just one can sustain a small family for a substantial amount of time. There was some protest about the selection of a prey animal, but the deer won the day due to it's important cultural position within the country, both as a food source and otherwise. National Anthem The National Anthem of Happy Nation is "Don't Worry, Be Happy", with the Bobby McFerrin version serving as the official recording. The National Anthem is played for a variety of events, including the opening of government, ceremonial flag raising, sporting events, start of the school day, and other various events both public and private. The proper protocol is to stand and either salute (if in uniform) or place the right hand over the heart (if in civilian clothes). National Motto The motto of Happy Nation is Beatitudo Ex Obscurum, latin for Happiness from the Darkness. The motto appears on the Passports, as well as the Happy Thought, and features on the Pledge of Happiness. National Flower The National Flower of Happy Nation is the lilac. National March The National March of Happy Nation is the Happy March, by Andreas Waldetoft, and is used in conjunction with the Service Marches during military parades and veteran's ceremonies. March of the Happy Nation Army The March of the Happy Nation Army is the Koniggratzer Marsch. March of the Happy Nation Navy The March of the Happy Nation Navy is the March of the Marines. March of the Happy Nation Air Force The March of the Happy Nation Air Force is Ace's High. National Tree The National Tree of Happy Nation is the Birch. The use of both it's wood and bark are widely varied, and it holds a cultural significance to the Ojibwe people who compose a substantial component of Happy Nation's population, particularly in Gichiakin. See Also * Symbols of the Grimshire Socialist Republic * Symbols of the Grand Duchy of Grimshire * Symbols of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich * Symbols of Durkadurkastan * Symbols of Lava Country Place